What Did You Do?
What Did You Do? is the tenth and final episode of the ''Guilt ''miniseries. It aired on August 22, 2016, and is the final part of the 2-part summer finale. The live U.S. ratings for the episode were 0.396 million viewers. http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/guilt-season-one-ratings/ Synopsis The crown prosecutor is convinced that Grace Atwood killed her flatmate Molly Ryan and now it’s in the hands of the jury. As the jury deliberates Grace’s fate, Detectives Bruno and Pike rush to uncover who is behind the Hertfordshire murder and if the two cases are related. To buy time, Stan and Natalie try and postpone the court proceedings, not knowing that Grace has an escape plan of her own in motion. Meanwhile, Patrick is convinced that Prince Theo is the murderer and intent on revenge. So, when the Prince’s compulsions lead him back to Kaley, it provides Patrick with the opportunity he’s been waiting for. Cast *Emily Tremaine as Natalie Atwood *Daisy Head as Grace Atwood *Billy Zane as Stan Gutterie *Cristian Solimeno as Alex Bruno *Naomi Ryan as Gwendolyn Hall *Kevin Ryan as Patrick Ryan *Zachary Fall as Luc Pascal *Sam Cassidy as Prince Theo Guest Starring: *Katie Clarkson-Hill as Charlotte Crockleby *Simona Brown as Roz Walters *Rebekah Wainwright as Molly Ryan Title and Background *The name of the episode is in reference to the last line of the episode said by Natalie Atwood to her sister Grace. Promotional Guilt 1x10 Promo Preview Summer Finale Monday at 9pm 8c on Freeform!-0 Guilt 1x10 Sneak Peek Grace's Escape Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform!-0 Guilt 1x10 Sneak Peek Patrick Aims for Prince Theo Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform!-1 Guilt 1x10 Sneak Peek Molly & Grace Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x10 Sneak Peek Grace's Escape Mondays at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x10 Promo Preview Summer Finale Monday at 9pm 8c on Freeform! Guilt 1x10 Clip Escape Guilt 1x10 Clip I Killed Molly Guilt 1x10 Clip You're My Father Guilt 1x10 Clip Flashback Guilt 1x10 Clip Gwen & Bruno Guilt 1x10 Clip The Verdict Guilt 1x10 Clip Prince Theo Gets Shot Guilt 1x10 Clip What Did You Do? Guilt Season 1 Episode 10 Review & After Show AfterBuzz TV Guilt Season Special with Kathryn Price, Nichole Millard, and Emily Tremaine AfterBuzz TV Gallery Promotional CqQ9yDOWEAAWO20.jpg 14088548 664898330330201 1021749199806130271 n.jpg 14067469 664898136996887 2457712827925087685 n.jpg 14055198 663972220422812 3310626507473458807 n.jpg 14054167 664898370330197 9184601074587749657 n.jpg 14051790 664898160330218 5419201527943244490 n.jpg 14051673 664898276996873 4019151965317688261 n.jpg 14039886 664898466996854 4662000986975652859 n.jpg 14034750 664898463663521 1932604853928564748 n.jpg 13939586 664898460330188 2513681228818635943 n.jpg 13938531 664898173663550 57568143257564281 n.jpg 13932718 664898220330212 663009212469800323 n.jpg 13925085 664898383663529 8685912185713823063 n.jpg 13924939 664898563663511 6304338907830776811 n.jpg 2016-08-20 11161.10.png 14117811 666977840122250 8835137557732657328 n.jpg 14089092 667413836745317 8806773808285659746 n.jpg 14079876 667024580117576 733014955253956324 n.png 14067566 667408850079149 3855008244902750364 n.jpg 14040186 665525103600857 7413653783725503612 n.jpg 2016-08-27 1108 001.png 2016-08-27 1108.png 2016-08-27 1107.png 2016-08-28 1138.png CrbqA7RWgAAYMUi.jpg CrO0ZSFXEAEHwzT.jpg 4645d3a8-1668-4dd4-9c30-c17c473ad01c.jpg B0b12851-2b43-4823-bbf0-6d4575f468a8.jpg 9626a241-23c0-4243-adb3-6e6ef5f27f53.jpg Tumblr occaus93EQ1ul4yh9o1 500.gif CsFn6aKWYAACTEa.jpg 2016-10-25 2305.png Behind the Scenes 14079775 665808236905877 1990316025871058279 n.jpg 14045686 667073343446033 6929991269136406964 n.jpg 14022260 666653033488064 1944674640748909467 n.jpg 2016-08-27 1106.png CuC8u6IVMAAcB3O.jpg CoNcrDZWgAA475A.jpg CoQMQqYWAAAwUGH.jpg Prroxy.jpg CALt7EQUIAEKkp6.jpg 2016-10-31 2258.png Category:Series Finale Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Guilt TV Series